


tree-whisperer

by shift



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shift/pseuds/shift
Summary: it's not every day that a stranger falls through your window.





	tree-whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> yeaahhhh so this is insp by the fic "boys in trees" i cant remember the author but i might insert it later bc this is what i THOUGHT it was gonna be like and then it wasnt so i wanted to write it myself. this can be platonic if u want
> 
> plz listen 2 magical realism queens f(x) as u read this. i wanted 2 fit some of their lyrics into the title but i couldnt think of anything so just pretend that their music fits

it's not the sound of shattering glass that wakes mark up, which is slightly disconcerting. no, it's the body that barrels onto his bed, knocking its own head into mark's. it wakes him with a jolt of pain that, at first, isn't determinable as real or some phantom dream-pain. he decides it's real when he hears the other groan in pain and slump to the floor.

he props himself up on one arm to see out the open hole that is now his window. it faces his backyard, which is big and spacious. there's no way some idiot hopped their fence just to climb the only tree in the whole yard that is anywhere near the house. unless, of course, it's one of mark's friends, which... yeah, okay. that's possible. highly likely, even.

"jaemin?" mark asks, flopping back down onto his pillow. no answer comes, so mark scrambles to peek over the edge of the bed at the body on the floor to make sure he's not passed out. it's not jaemin. jaemin is kind of tall and lanky, and this person has a very small frame, too small to be any of mark's friends. what the hell? a complete and total stranger just fell through his window.

"um." mark begins eloquently. he's still kind of half asleep, okay? "why are you on my floor?"

"sorry." the body groans, lifting itself off the floor. its voice is kind of high and nasally. the face turns so that mark can see it better. it's a boy about his age, with wide, high cheekbones. he grins sheepishly. he'd be cute, mark supposes, if he weren't currently dripping nose blood all over the rug. mark winces. "i kind of fell."

"into my room," mark deadpans. "who even are you?"

"my name is donghyuck. i speak for the trees and all that." he wiggles the fingers of one hand at mark playfully. mark resists the urge to roll his eyes at this guy. "your tree was very nice and i decided to sleep in it, but i guess i lost my balance. your nose is bleeding."

"yeah, no kidding," mark mutters, irritated. he pinches his own nose between thumb and forefinger. "look, can you, like, leave me with your phone number or something? you gotta pay me back for the window."

"oh!" donghyuck says brightly, snapping his fingers. this is about the time that mark realizes he's losing his sanity. there's a sort of crackle in the air, and a shimmer, and then the glass shards lift off the bed. another snap, and they sort themselves back into their proper places by the window. "is that better?"

"i'm dying," is mark's only offer of an answer. he squeezes his eyes shut. "this is why johnny tells me not to cram before tests."

"cram what? also do you have any tissues?" donghyuck asks, picking himself up off the floor. mark ignores him and flops down onto his back, waiting for the other boy to leave. he hears shuffling beside him, and then donghyuck climbs gingerly over his body and out the window. it slides shut on its own. once mark is sure he's gone for good, and the curtains are closed tightly, he fumbles in the dark for his nightstand. it's suspiciously lacking. mark turns on the lamp to take a look, and--

damn it. the stranger took his tissue box.

**Author's Note:**

> hyuck really is a tree-whisperer or whatever (like the lorax!) but the reason he was sleeping in mark's tree is because he thought mark was cute.... yeah
> 
>  
> 
> my twt is @mfalmp4 if you're interested uwu


End file.
